Un encuentro fortuito
by rbensach
Summary: Macy es hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. En una de las reuniones de su padre, conoce a gente que nunca pensaba que conocería. Cristian Grey al ver a la joven morena siente la necesidad de corromper su mundo y llevarla al lado oscuro. Macy se encontrara con algunos desafíos y con nuevos amigos. Nick, Joe, Kevin, Stella, Mia, Taylor, James... quiza se convierta en M
1. Chapter 1

El anuncio

Macy baja por las escaleras de la gran mansión donde vive con sus padres. "Buenos días" dice al llegar a la cocina y se sienta tranquilamente. Flor la ama de llaves de la mansión europea saluda y pone un plato, un tenedor y el cuchillo delante de ella. Macy se lame los labios al ver el plato de dos huevos fritos, dos tostadas con mantequilla y un zumo de naranja.

El Sr. Misa entraba a la cocina con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su hija comer placidamente y con el teléfono en la oreja "De acuerdo. Allí estaremos." Dice colgando el teléfono y dejándolo encima de la barra de la cocina. Flor inmediatamente pone un plato con unas tortillas y beicon delante del hombre de unos cuarenta cinco años más o menos.

"Gracias Flor" dice sonriendo felizmente "¿Cómo estas princesa?" pregunta el hombre dirigiéndose a su hija de unos aproximadamente vente años "Estoy bien, papa. ¿Tu?" pregunta interesada mientras corta un trozo de huevo y lo pone en su boca. "Bien, espero que la semana que viene no tengas nada interesante, porque estamos volando a EEUU".

La chica levanta la mirada de su plato y deja caer su boca al suelo al escuchar a su padre. "Eso es genial, papa. ¡Podré ir a ver a Stella!" dice sonriendo mientras su padre asiente con la cabeza. "Flor, te necesito allí también, ¿así que tienes pasaporte?" dice con un tono decidido. Flor levanta la cabeza del fregadero y se seca las manos con un paño "¿Me necesita allí? ¿A mi?"

"¿Si a ella?" pregunta Macy un poco extrañada, el Sr. Misa asiente con la cabeza mientras mira a la pequeña niña. "Si, tengo pensado quedarnos allí algunos meses, y no me apetece contratar a gente nueva" dice indiferente y posando su atención al plato de comida. "¿Unos meses? Mama lo sabe, ¿verdad papa?" el hombre asiente energético no la cabeza.

"¡Genial! Pero papa tendremos que buscar un gimnasio para poder practicar" dice Macy levantándose de la barra americana de la cocina y dejando el plato en el fregadero con una sonrisa en su rostro "Cielo, eso ya lo he hecho" dice besando la frente de su hija y verla alejarse de la cocina dando brincos.

Después de que su hija a desaparecido por la puerta de la entrada y verla coger uno de los coches de la entrada para irse a entrenar en su gimnasio. Se acerca por detrás de Flor y la coge de la cintura y tira de ella hacia atrás besando su cuello lentamente "No esperabas que te dejara aquí" escucha la risa de la señora que tiene en sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

La llegada.

Ha pasado una semana desde la primera conversación para viajar a estados unidos. Macy esta sonriendo felizmente cuando escucha el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, mira al identificador de llamadas y ve que es Stella "Hey, no puedo hablar contigo en estos momentos tengo que coger el avión. Te llamo cuando llegue a Boston."

Sube al jett privado de papa y se sienta en la silla de siempre y lee una de las revistas de actualidad que ahí en el avión. Tras seis horas interminables el jett aterriza en la pisa. Tanto Macy como Sr. Misa y Flor estiran las piernas antes de abandonar el avión y dirigirse a un coche increíblemente largo donde el personal introduce las maletas y las bolsas.

Tras haber pasado unas horas el coche se detiene delante de una gran casa. Macy sonrie al salir del coche "Buena elección papa" dice mirando hacia el gran campo de césped que hay en la parte delantera de la casa. Con una fachada de color amarillo apagado. Macy como Flor y Sr. Misa comienzan a caminar por el sendero de piedras hasta la puerta principal. Sonríe al abrir la puerta "Hola" dice muy contenta.

"¿Srta. Misa?" pregunta una mujer de mediana edad. "Hola" dice ella sonriendo y abrazando a los empleados. "Sr. Misa, ¿el vuelo ha ido bien?" él asiente con la cabeza mientras da algunas instrucciones. Macy recorre la casa de arriba abajo sin dejar ninguna habitación por ver.

Al llegar a su habitación se sienta durante un rato en su cama, coge el teléfono y llama a Stella "Hola" dice a través del teléfono. "Hey estela estoy en Boston. ¿Cuando puedes quedar?" y así empieza una conversación que dura horas. El Sr. Misa llama a la puerta de la habitación "Macy, cielo la cena lista" ella asiente con la cabeza mientras se despide de su amiga y baja tan rápido como puede las escaleras.

"Cielo mañana tienes que venir a una cena de negocios. Espero que estés a la altura de las circunstancias como siempre lo haces" dice el Sr. Misa cortando un trozo de pollo y llevándoselo a la boca. La joven chica asiente con la cabeza haciendo un movimiento ágil con las manos para dar un ligero trago de agua. "¿Ha que hora me necesitas?" pregunta antes de poner un trozo de patata en la boca.

"A las siete. En la puerta de la entrada" dice Sr. Misa antes de dar un gran sorbo de vino rosado. La chica vuelva a asentir con la cabeza "¿Quién estará en la cena?" pregunta ansiosa por la reacción de su padre. "Varias familias muy influenciables en el mundo de la economía. Algunas familias tiene hijos de tu edad".

Macy niega con la "Papa, no me querrás casar con alguno de ellos, ¿verdad?" pregunta aterrada por la idea de matrimonio. El Sr. Misa explota en la risa al ver la cara de su hija. "No cielo, eso lo decidirás tú. Y espero que sea dentro de mucho tiempo" dice tapando su risa con la mano para no ofender a su hija. "Ah, por cierto esta es la dirección del gimnasio al que iras mientras estemos aquí. Te llevara allí Cooper"

Macy mira hacia su padre indinada "¿Niñera? Papa ¿Niñera, de verdad?" el Sr. Misa a su hija fríamente "Es tu chofer, no niñera" dice lavando su boca con una servilleta "Se conducir" dice Macy enfadada con su padre por este asunto "Ya lo se, cielo. Solo quiero que estés segura en este país" dice levantándose de la mesa y besando la frente de su hija.


	3. Chapter 3

TERCER CAPITULO: 1º entrenamiento fuera de casa.

Macy abre los ojos lentamente, bosteza tapándose la boca con una mano y se flota los ojos antes de quitar la manta de su cuerpo y caminar hacia el aseo que tiene en la habitación. Se lava la cara y las manos secándoselas. Coge una de las mayas que tiene en el armario y se la pone lentamente. Vuelve a bostezar delante del espejo y se pone los pantalones y la chaqueta del equipo.

Baja las escaleras y camina hasta llegar a la mesa "Hola Flor, papa" dice besando la mejilla derecha de su padre antes de sentarse justo a mano derecha de su padre. "¿Cómo has dormido?" pregunta su padre con una sonrisa sofocada en su cara. "Bien, gracias, ¿tú?" él asiente con la cabeza antes de dar un largo sorbo de su café negro.

Macy mira el zumo de piña que tiene enfrente y le da un ligero sorbo antes de coger una tostada y un poco de mantequilla. "Crees que el Sr. Cooper, ¿podría llevarme a entrenar ahora?" dice el nombre con un tono burlón. El Sr. Misa asiente con la cabeza. Después de un ligero pero buen desayuno la joven morena desaparece por la puerta de casa.

Después de unos minutos en el coche se detiene justo enfrente de un gimnasio bastante grande con la fachada de color gris perla, un logotipo circular y unas montañas justo en medio una gimnasta. "Rocky Mountain, oymnastic training center" dice Macy bajando del coche. Sonríe al ver uno de los chicos que sonríe hacia ella.

"Hey, tu eres Macy Misa" dice el chico acercándose a ella. Ella asiente con la cabeza suavemente "Un placer…" pierde el hilo de la voz, el chico se da cuenta y rápidamente le dice su nombre. "Genial, entrenamos" dice ella sonriendo. El Sr. Cooper la sigue y se sienta en una de las sillas que hay justo delante de la gran moqueta.

Mientras Macy esta en su primer entrenamiento, en alguna parte del país no muy lejos, se encuentra Christian Grey. Es un joven de unos veintisiete años, apuesto, muy hermoso. Grey esta en una de sus aburridas reuniones cuando nota vibrar el teléfono en el bolsillo de su traje.

Grey mira su teléfono por debajo de la mesa disimulando escuchar al tipo que no para de hablar sobre la economía europeo y asiática. Un nuevo mensaje, pulsa algunos botones, el mensaje aparece en la pantalla, se revuelve en el asiento al leer el contenido. "¿Se encuentra bien, Sr. Grey?" pregunta una de las mujeres que tiene a su lado.

"Si, gracias" dice cogiendo el vaso de agua que tiene enfrente y dando un trago corto. Cuando acaban la reunión, se acerca a su despacho. "Sr. Grey su padre ha llamado para confirmar la cena de esta noche será a las ocho" dice Andrea dándole alguno papel. "Gracias, avisa a Taylor" dice antes de coger el papel y entrar en su despacho.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO CUATRO: La cena.

Sr. Misa y Macy salen del coche negro. "Hola Jon" dice Carric dando un gran abrazo a un viejo amigo. "Hola Carric" dice Sr. Misa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tras algunos minutos hablando en la entrada finalmente entran a la sala principal donde ahí mucha gente.

"Hola soy Mia Grey" dice una chica rubia de la misma edad estirando la mano. Macy mira la mano de la chica y luego la mira a su cara "Hola, soy Macy Misa, un placer" dice estrechando la mano. "Yo se quien eres. Te he visto por la tele ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?" Macy asiente con la cabeza.

Media hora más tarde dos hombres entraban en la sala. Uno de ellos va vestido con un traje gris, corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca. El otro hombre va vestido con un traje negro igual vestido. "Elliott, Christian" grita Mia corriendo hacia ellos. Mia estira los brazos y los abraza fuertemente a los dos.

"Quiero que conozcáis a alguien" dice Mia tirando de sus manos hasta llegar a la mesa donde se sienta Macy, Kay y Savahana. "Macy, este es mi hermano Elliott y mi hermano Christian" Macy sonríe a los dos hombres y se levanta de la silla muy lentamente. Ella estira el brazo y se prepara para estrechar la mano de los dos hombres cuando Mia vuelve a grita muy alto.

"Dios, Mia relégate, un placer soy Elliott" dice con una sonrisa en su rostro y guiñando un ojo. Christian niega con la cabeza. "Chistian Grey" dice estrechando la mano a la pequeña morena "Macy Misa" tanto uno como otro se sorprenden de lo suave que son sus manos.

"Me disculpas" dice el Sr. Grey mirando a la joven, comienza a caminar hacia al final de la carpa donde sus padres se encuentran "Christian quiero que conozcas a Jon Misa, el es un buen amigo de Europa" dice señalando al Sr. Misa quien tiene la mano preparada para un apretón de manos.

"¿Usted es el padre de Macy?" pregunta Elliott apretando la mano del hombre de mediana edad. "¿Habías conocido a mi hija?" pregunta un poco sorprendido el Sr. Misa. Un hombre con un micrófono en la mano pide que la gente se siente en las mesas diciendo que la cena va ha empezar.

Después de unos minutos todo el mundo esta sentado en su mesa. Tras saludar a la mesa Christian se quita la chaqueta de su traje gris y la deja justo atrás de su silla. Sonríe hacia la camarera cuando deja el plato y la copa de vino delante de él. Mira hacia el plato y encuentra unas chuletas y algunas patatas al horno. Mira como el camarero trae una ensalada cesar y se la entrega a Macy con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Punto de vista de Sr. Grey

Miro fijamente como Macy se lame los labios al mirar la comida, sus suaves, carnosos y sensuales labios. ¿Cómo puedo llegar a sentir esos labios? ¿Su piel es tan suave como parece? Quiero llegar a tocar cada pedazo de su piel.

"¿No comes carne Macy?" pregunta Mia mirando el plato, ella niega con la cabeza antes de pinchar con el tenedor un trozo de tomate "Soy vegetariana" dice llevando el tenedor a su boca.

Dios como puedo excitarme viendo a una persona comer. Miro disimuladamente cada movimiento que hace con sus manos y con su boca. Como deseo follarme esa boca. Veo como la chica se esta tapando la boca con una mano por un ataque de risa generado por un comentario de Elliott.

Busco la _blackberry _en el bolsillo y tecleo un rápido e-mail. Pienso saberlo todo sobre ti. Y quiero tu cuerpo en mi cama, aunque solo sea esta noche.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO CINCO: ¿Un baile?

Después de una cena un poco ajetreada para la entrepierna de Christian Grey se levanta para ir al aseo. Al llegar allí lentamente baja su bragueta y orina tranquilamente mientras piensa en la cena. Macy sonriendo, Macy riendo, Macy sonrojada por algún comentario, Macy. Macy, Macy… todo lo que puede pensar es en esa pequeña morena que por mucho que haya hablado esta noche aún desconoce.

El cielo se empieza a nublar por encima de la carpa. La orquesta se puede oír a lo fondo. Mia quien esta bailando con uno de los chicos que hay en la sala, a unos cincuenta metros Elliott esta bailando con una chica de su misma altura mas o menos, rubia con un vestido morado muy llamativo.

Macy camina lentamente hacia la mesa donde se sienta y encuentra a Christian mirando muy atento su teléfono. "¿Un hombre tan apuesto como usted no tiene pareja para un baile?" pregunta sonriendo. Grey levanta la cabeza instintivamente "No me interesa bailar en este momento" dice indiferente. "¿Te importa si me siento junto a usted, ?" pregunta Macy mirando al suelo por la vergüenza.

Grey levanta la ceja derecha sorprendido "Por favor" dice sacando un poco la silla que hay junto a él, guarda la _blackberry_ al bolsillo del pantalón. "¿Cómo una señorita tan hermosa como usted no tiene pareja de baile?" pregunta mirando como el color rojo de sus mejillas se expanden. Macy piensa un segundo antes de sonreír "No me interesa bailar en este momento"

"Me a robado la frase Srta. Misa" dice Christian en un tono bajo. Macy sonríe en su comentario, se acerca un poco más a su cara. El corazón de Grey se dispara por su acercamiento y ve como la pequeña morena acerca sus labios a su oreja izquierda y muy bajito dice "Y no se me da muy bien bailar"

"¿Me aria el honor de tener un baile conmigo?, Srta. Misa" pregunta él mirando fijamente a sus labios durante unos segundos antes de mirar sus ojos. Macy se muerde el interior de su mejilla pensando en su proposición. Christian se levanta de la silla extendiendo una de las manos. "Lo crea o no, quiero bailar con usted"

Macy mira fijamente sus ojos, da una ligera mirada a su mano antes de cogerla, Christian pone una de sus manos en la cintura y guía la mano de Macy a su antebrazo, "Déjese llevar Srta. Misa" dice antes de dar unos pasos audaces alrededor de la mesa. Macy sonríe mientras se deja llevar por la carpa.

"Macy, tenemos que volver a casa" dice el Sr. Misa mirando a su pequeña en los brazos del joven. Macy sonriendo asiente con la cabeza antes de girarse y plantar un ligero beso en la mejilla del Sr. Grey. "Un placer haber pasado un rato con usted" dice antes de alejarse con su padre para despedirse de otras personas.

Perdón por tardar tanto, solo que no he tenido tiempo antes. Espero poder subir episodios más a menudo.


End file.
